Gajeel and Levy: Titanic
by AnimeWoman15
Summary: Wanted to do a Titanic love story so, here I am doing one. Grammar probably isn't that good but I had it cheek so let hope for the best. Rated M for later chapters


Titanic…The ship that was unsinkable.

It was an early June day, down at the port. People room from all over to set sail or say goodbye to love ones. A car was pulling up close to the boat, when the car stopped three people walked out. The first one was a 45 year old woman with green eyes and dark blue hair, wearing a very bright a larger dress. The second was tall blond hair man, with lighting like scar over his right eye. He was also wearing a fur coat; it hung on his brood shoulders. It framed him nicely, to show off his strong arms. The last person to come out was a small young female with light blue hair, which looked like sea waves in the wind, hazel eyes like dark chocolate and pale skin. She was wearing a plain light lavender dress with some flowers around the bottom.

"Well here it is the unsinkable ship. The Titanic. What do you think Levy?" The blond man asked.

Looking up the small female replied. "It doesn't look much bigger then the Canary Laxus."

Levy's mother gave her a look and started to make her way towards the boarding area.

Down the street at a local pub, a poker game was going on. One of the men was average height and rosy pink hair, and his partner was also average built with navy hair. There opponents for the game were also man. One was tall well built with short messy yet classy black hair, with brown eyes, slightly tan skin and a scar outlining his left eye. The other man was also tall and well built a bit more built then his partner, long rave black hair slicked back, ruby red eyes, tan skin and piercing all over his body. He was wearing a white button up top with the sleeves rolled up, black pants and iron work boots. While his friend wore a plain grey top, a jacket, pants and boots.

The red eye man gave shifty eyes, looking at his opponents. "Well this is it, the finale round. Show the cards."

The pink hair guy put his down. "Three of a kind" He said with pride in his voice.

His partner put his down with the red side up. "Junk"

The man looked at his partner as he put his down. "Sorry Gajeel I also have junk"

Sighing he looked at him, his partner put all of his money and valuables on him in to the game. Getting back to the game Gajeel sighed also.

"Well sorry to say it but-." before he can finish the other man cheered and was about to get the winnings.

"I got a full house!" He said showing his cards with a big toothy smile.

The men stopped before they could get the winnings. Lily Gajeel partner, shot up from his seat and grabbed every thing and stuffed it in to a bag. The rave hair man got the tickets though.

"We're going on the titanic!" He said with pride.

"No your not, the titanic leave in five minutes." The bar tender says pointing the clock.

While not stopping to talk or look at each other, both man made there way out the door and throw the crowd. Dodging people and other stuff they were so close to the boarding area. The later was just starting to move away from the boat. Both man got to the door in time.

"Wait, wait. We're passengers, we got tickets see." Gajeel said holding them up to the man.

"Have you gone throw lice inspection?" The sailor asked them.

"Ya were both clean." Lily said

The worker let them on, with a smile they started there way down to there room. Finding their room, Lily opens the door to see their room mates. One was a tall skinny man with orange hair in a pony tail like style, wearing a purple shirt, black pants, and a brown vest. The other team mate was wearing a white shirt, brown pants.

"Hey, I'm Jet." The orange haired one said shaking Lily's hand.

"Pantherlily or Lily for short."

"Dory" The black hair one said shaking Gajeel's hand.

"Gajeel." He said putting his bag on the bottom bunk, he grabbed his pencil and book and left the room.

On the first floor rooms, Levy was un-packing her books. Humming to her self she didn't notice her mother walk in.

"Levy what are you doing?" She asked with a sour look.

Levy turned around with a stack of books in hand. "I was unpacking mother."

Her mother gave another sour look. "Well stop that and put the dress on that, Laxus gave you!"

Levy sighed, as she put the books down. Walking over to the wardrobe the small female took out a green dress, with a cherry blossom designed going across the bottom all the way to the corset. She took the one she was wearing off, and was about to put it on before her mother put a corset on her. She didn't need one, but her mother made her.

When the dress and shoes were on, the mother left. Sighing in relief, Levy took the corset off so she can breathe and continued to un-pack the rest of her books.

On deck, Gajeel was writing a new song. He was watching the dolphins move along the boat. A father and his kid were at the edge leaning on the railing and watching. He smiled a bit.

Standing up so stretch, he saw the flower of his mind. Wearing a green dress, with a cherry blossom designed on it. What made it better was her hair; it was a blue as the sky or even the ocean. He turned around and grabbed his book. He turned to a new page. About to write about the girl she was taken off the deck by a blond hair man.

He sighed, his chance was gone. Lily came on deck up next to him.

"What with the long face?" He asked looking at the dolphins.

"I had a perfect opportunity to write a new song of a girl, but she was gone before I had the chance." Gajeel said with a sigh.

Lily told him there were other chances and he might see her again but, sins she was on the first floor deck there was little chance.

Later that night Levy was at dinner with her family, friend's ands Laxus family. They were all talking about what their lives were like. She sat there in silent, not saying a word. Like she always did, no one every talked about any thing that interested her. It was always, about their lives or the servants. She couldn't take it any more. Getting up and ready to leave she was stopped.

"Where are you going sweetie?" Laxus asked grabbing her hand.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air. I'll be right back" She said with a smile. But it was a lie.

She was now running on deck, running to the back of the boat. She pasted some workers and other people. Not caring if they see her. Making it to the back, she leaned over the edge seeing the ice cold water. Stepping on too the bottom rail, hoisted her self over.

She healed on to the rail as, the gravity pulled her down and forwarded. Closing her eyes about to lat go, a voice broke her train of thoughts.

"I wouldn't do that if I we're you." The man said, his voice was husky.

Levy looked back to see a tall man: with long shaggy slicked back black hair, white shirt with the sleeves rolled, a brown vest, black pants with works boots, But what stood out was his piercing. Three over each eye, which acted like eye brows, five on each ear, three on both side of his nose, two under his lower lip. And four on each forearm.

"Why not? Who is going to stop me?" She asked looking at him.

"Well if you really want to jump I won't" The man said taking a drag from the cigarette he was smoking.

Levy looked at him with annoyed look.

"That water probably freezing cold, maybe -10 or even lower. I feel throw ice once, I went ice fishing with my dad. And if you don't know what ice fishing is, it's-"

"I know what ice fishing is." She said with serious tone.

He was a bit surprised from her out burst. Sighing he took another drag and finished his cigarette. He took a few steps towards the edge.

"Don't come near!" Levy said as a warning.

He stepped back, nodding his head, but as he was doing that he took his vest off along with his boots.

"Now what are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to jump in after you, so you don't drown." He said.

Now walking all the way over to the railing he throws the butt over. Now leaning on the rail next to her, he gave out his hand.

"Come back over and maybe, I can help you with your problem. Oh by the way my name is Gajeel."

"Levy" She said as she tuned around.

Grabbing his hand she stated to climb back over before she slipped on some ice. She screamed in terror. With quick reflexes Gajeel grabbed her with his other hand. She was yelling for help as he tried to pull her up. He did manage to get her back over, but he slipped and fell on top of her in a awkward position. And that when the workers arrived.


End file.
